


bright

by tritonreverse



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rogue One Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tritonreverse/pseuds/tritonreverse
Summary: this is how we tell stories
this is how we remember legends, not heroes





	

Once upon a time, there was a girl, and she was brave (they all are) and she was bright (they all shine like stars) and she did not die. 

 

This is not her story. 

\---

Once upon a time, there was a girl, and she opened her mouth, and swallowed a planet whole, and she died, and so did all the possible futures she could have had with her, every single spark winking out into the darkness. 

\---

Begin again. 

\---

Once upon a time, there was a brief intersection, of two too-human lives. We cannot call them kind, for they were not. We cannot call them pure, for they both dripped blood from their fingertips. We cannot even call them heroes, because they became legends instead. 

\---

Once upon a time-

\---

No. 

\---

A long  _ (not so long as that) _ time ago, in a galaxy  _ (on a world two jumps from here) _ far away, there was something that needed doing, so it was done, and when it was done, the pieces faded away. 

 

Or they thought they did. 

\---

Before you was born, dude, when life was great; well, not great, not even good, so before you was born, there was a brave band of people, brave and addled and mad and strong and convicted and lost, and they knew they wouldn’t come home. They said “keep the engines warm” with no real weight because that’s part of it, kid, that’s part of it. You lie with your last breath that things will be better. 

\---

There was a pilot who got away, see, one who outflew death itself. 

 

He hated himself, afterward, never was the same. 

\---

These  _ (listen, child! Hold and listen to your father) _ are the reasons we fought and these are the reasons we stopped  _ (is there a pilot in it? Yes, dear, there are always pilots) _ and these are the reasons we kept going. 

\---

The light kept coming and coming and coming and she opened her eyes to drink it in and she tried to outshine the sun. 

\---

Not every story has a happy ending, but we tell them anyway. 


End file.
